


Simply Beautiful

by Hickathesuperelephantsandwich



Category: Amadeus (1984), Music RPF
Genre: Almost RPF, Bisexuality, Fluff, Gay, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Slash, Music, Musicians, Not A Fix-It, Poetry, R&R, RPF facts, Ratings: G, Timeline What Timeline, composers, m/m - Freeform, maybe pansexual, not a songlyrics fic, sure it is mentioned moments from the movie but doesnt take place in any scene of the film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich/pseuds/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich
Summary: Slowly touching the golden handel of the giant white painted door, he slowly opened.Drumming on key to key. Music came like a pang in his ears as Dejavu slowly overtook his senses. Heart fluttering rapidly. He heard such a familiar tune that he couldn't put his finger on. But it somehow had changed. It was different yet the same.It was his music. But with more notes.....





	1. Hurting more then it seems

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not the most romantic fiction but its not done yet so who knows. I'm planning on finishing it at least ;)
> 
> Also hope I can find some more Amadeus fans out there~!

As beautiful as always. The tunes, the rhythm, the elegance! Rocking and slowing at the same time showing an unspeakable dance between nothings and everythings. How could something be written on just a few simple papers, somehow portray the words of god?

 

The papers owned by the young man Mozart could.

 

They always did. And there was nothing that Antonio Salieri could do but stand there in awe and jealousy, as the childish devil brutally without warning dragged him down by his angel wings slowly creeping up to heaven nearer the lord then he could ever have been.

 

Why was it so unfair that he now, even as he left the orchestra he could hear the small ringing of music in his head. Dancing ballerinas that the emperor oh so forbade, but still somehow being on the scene right in front of his very eyes. The tipping toes lightly swinging across the floor, a disgrace and yet still... perfection. The composer not looking away once, not moving, barely blinking. Such shame to be thinking about it. But who could blame him? It was beautiful.

 

If he had not made a promise to the II:nd Joseph that he swears to himself was a big mistake, he would have finally gotten home no needing to bath even more in his jealous temper of that brats drowning in praise. What was the point in after parties in any case? To gludge yourself in sweets? Not like anyone (including himself) hadn't a load in their precious little cabinet to last in their pot bellies for days to be satisfied.

 

Nonetheless, sweets was the reason for that he came and none other! (Be difficult if having to explain that if someone were to ask, without it seeming him to sound like a gluttonous impudent.)  It's not like he had anything else to occupy himself with so he might as well, if that means no payment for getting some time wasting calories. (He should really rephrase that.)

 

On his way for the ballroom he could nothing but be slightly awaiting what the young musician would be spotting to plan this time with his usual antics. Some tag maybe? No, too simple, maybe making fun of someone while playing soft tunes on his clavier again? Or maybe simply nothing. Hah no! That was almost embarrassing enough to phantom, he had enough time of seeing this boy to be certain to know that the man-child could not sit still on his stool for five minutes or less without getting antsy on straddling a woman's golden locks just to get attention. Still, there was always a possibility.

 

Slowly touching the golden handle of the giant white painted door, he haltingly opened.

 

Drumming on key to key. Music came like a pang in his ears as déjà vu slowly overtook his senses. Heart fluttering rapidly. He heard such a familiar tune that he couldn't put his finger on. But it somehow had changed. It was different yet the same. 

 

It was his music. But with more notes…

 

Slowly opening his eyes, the composer whipped his head to where the sound came from. A piano in the corner of the large room, surrounded by dimly lit candles almost giving a warm satisfying feeling sat none other than the famous man himself.

 

“Herr, Mozart”

 

His voice came out a little rusty (most likely by the lack of conversation Antonio had after the performance) cut out in the air without him registering what he just said. Two small emerald eyes looked back at him in an almost shocked expression but quickly wiped away by a plastered over excited grin.

 

“Famous composer Mister Antonio Salieri! What a pleasure my good sir!”

 

The voice boomed through the echoing halls, almost agonizing in Salieris ears as he tried to gain his composure. Trying not to get noticed by his obvious uncomfortable behavior he gave a small barley hearted smile.

 

“I see you are playing my tunes, at least a similar one at that?”

 

The musician only stared for a moment and then letting out one of those awful horse laughs. Dear lord how he despised that sound.

 

“Well you are not wrong my dear friend!” Lies, he had never ever been more than mere allies with this gods playing putant! “I saw these notes laying at one of the tables sense last festivity, must have either been you or one of your pupils having forgotten it here!” Presumably one of his pupils. “So curiosity was thrown over my head and I kinda experimented and well… here I am! You probably heard some of it on your way in here. I hope.. you are not offended by me doing this to your song, Mr. Salieri?”

 

The 6 year older man had zoomed out while the other blabbered. Did he say it peaked his interest? Does that mean one of his songs had inspired or at least been looked upon by fathers musician himself. It was not like the younger man had not heard or seen his songs before but it seemed it was of something he had to more  than wanted. And far from interested was easily read on the little mans face the least time he saw his performance.

 

All he could hear was murmuring in the background, as Salieri was still deep in thought.

 

“Could you play it for me please?” The simple question startled Mozart a little bit.

 

“Why of course I can, just a warning there are some things changed-- a - a lot…” The other presumably pretty embarrassed from being caught red handed playing an unapproved piece by another author. Antonio, rolling his eyes at that, almost feels a smile creeping up on his face as he nods in approval. Sitting slowly down at a nearby stool ready for the impact.

 

Small light and fast tunes started at the beginning as Salieri instantly recognized the melody,

‘Der Rauchfangkehrer’ one of his more famous songs with a fast paced light beginning with a buildup that was worked on many many months to achieve. And of course something changes. Where it was supposed to tone down, the notes continued in a chaotic way only Mozart knew how. Feeling eyes almost watering, tearing on the inside. He could feel the same feeling that he did before, from the time of the others welcome from the emperor. Rage, jealousy, hatred, sadness…..harmony. The music made from his hands was of course exceptional but never something like this. The theory easily proved by the endless ‘to many notes’ continuing with each agonizing moment. And he loved it. Forever wanting to be tortured by the whipping pain the donkey laughing maniac had no knowing about. And the worst of it all, he didn't know why he felt it. Driving insanity to its core.

 

At last for what felt like a century, his heart thumping tone haltingly slowed with one last key silencing the space in between. Eyes getting in contact. It was satisfying and told an unspoken tension.

 

“Remarkable…” Words shyly uttered out almost like a whisper through the now quiet halls. 

 

“Would you like to learn it?”

 

His body tensed.

 

“What…?”

 

“You heard what I said didn't you old fellow!? You said it was remarkable right!? Wouldn't it be an honor to learn your own music through someone else's eyes!? It'd be also a honor for me to teach you too!”

 

The composer was simply dumbfounded, having no words spoken through his shaped lips. This situation… was not what he expected. Though it should not be such a big deal, Antonio wanted a gracefully planned situation he easily could manipulate. But how could he had been such a fool, this was Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart the play lustful and childlike man born just 6 years after himself though feeling it was rather the day prior the present. Learning from such would be a mockery from the whole world to see and yet… here he was 5 meters from a concoction of heaven and hell reaching their hand out for your judgement to be hold. How could he resist.

 

An impatient hand hooked his wrist and dragged the poor man towards the instrument. Roughly seated him beside the younger and placed the tip of his hands on the keyboard. 

 

“I promise you Antonio--” His name….. “This will be fun!”


	2. Hard Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyes were locked with each other, an utterly complete silence with neither saying a sentence. It wasn't needed for the moment. It was… quite weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just aiming for continuing this fanfic so I got sick of staggering back and fourth untill here is a quite short chapter hope that is ok with you reading!

It should have been so simple. Ink painted characters on the sheet of carefully crafted oak tree paper, the literal message of instructions of which to press. Yet it was impossible. The struggle was endless and judgemental eyes observed every move. The crippling sensations on thy back, warmth breathing in on the man's left collar. Madness… all chaos in an unspoken language. 

Mozart holding his tone down all throughout the diversion, the older though only hearing screaming voices echoing all over his senses. 

Until a horrific vibration of a million notes was displayed.

 

“M - my apologies, I j - just can… cannot do this.”

 

In a swift motion the younger figure quickly turned.

“Oh common wait! Sal--”

The younger stopped midway and invertedly sighed to himself gazing back at the now blurry signs in front of his figure. Both at a bit loss for words. Mozart did know that the older had no better potential then him. It was quite obvious actually, even though artistic influences from his past was told to never done judge another. But he had literary been grown and groomed to be a musician, the other to put it simply… was not. And with that fact Mozart could not phantom what Salieri felt at this very moment, always at the most on second and at the least. . . 

“Look Wolfgang I despise to say this, but… ”

The Keys were left from his touch. 

 

“I do not have your talent.”

 

Eyes were locked with each other, an utterly complete silence with neither saying a sentence. It wasn't needed for the moment. It was… quite weird. For as long as both of the men could have remembered, none of them have had much of a confidential moment with each other. Not like they ever wanted to have such, however they did not have much of a choice by now.

Each heartbeat was agonizing with every second that passed, the back of the cranium pulsing in such a way that felt like injuries from the coldest of warfares. He could not deny it, it hurt to say and it made his mouth dry just thinking it. All he wished was to just elude right at this moment, melt to the floor if that was necessary. But to not stand for such accusing orbs beholding his psyche.

If it was not for this situation keening would have been a valuable option. He understood everything and nothing.

“Antonio…”

He flinches.

“I think we need to talk…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was understandable I tried my best and im really in the zone right now so yay! New chapter coming soon! 
> 
> Critic is appreciated! Just don't be to harsh I'm still kinda new to this! :D


End file.
